Hey do you remember
by Avii Flynn-Fletcher
Summary: It's funny how a few memories from when you were younger can bring two best friends together
1. Ch 1: Hey do you Remember

**This is avii i'm so happy to finally get another story posted for this story I mostly just wrote down what popped into my head so tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: sadly I dont own Phineas and Ferb cause if I did I wouldn't be waiting so long to see season 3**

Isabella's Pov

"Hey Phineas whatcha doin" I said entering the backyard getting no response. "Phineas" I looked around to find him un his usual spot under the tree reading a book and listening to his I-Pod. I walked over to him waving my hand in front of his face finally getting his attention.

"oh hey Isabella" he said taking out his earphones "what's up"

"nothing I just thought since Ferb and Gretchen are inside working on their science project you and I could you know hang out"

"um sure" he said happily "have a seat" I sat down next to him nervously. This is the first time in weeks that I've been alone with him "you know I'm actually really glad you came over"

"really?" I said happily

"yeah I've missed hanging with you, it's been so boring without you that I have finally gotten to the point were studying for 3 hours strait is fun"

"awe what would you do without me" I asked smiling happily

"I can't imagine my life without you honestly I'm surprised how I last the past few weeks not being able to talk to you outside school" 'I love it when he says sweet things to me like that but I hate the fact that he can make as red as a tomato with having to try I glanced up to see he was blushing too which only got me redder and this awkward silence is helping either. "do you want some lemonade" he said breaking the thick layer of quite.

"sure I'd love some"

"two lemonades coming up" he said grabbing his text book off the ground and disappearing into the house

"I hate this why is it always so awkward between us now." I sighed angrily laying my head against the tree and closing my eyes "we use to talk for 5 hours nonstop now I feel like we can't say anything to each other for more than 5 minutes" I let out another sigh "maybe it's just because we haven't seen each other in a while maybe we just need to do something fun like when we where little to do something fun like when we were little to move out of our awkward stage

Phineas' Pov

I was in the kitchen pouring two glasses of lemonade for me and Isabella but my mind's somewhere else all I can think of is how awkward thing are between us I don't know how Ferb dose it I see him flirt with Gretchen all the time which explains why he was so happy to be paired up with her for their science project he makes it seem so easy but when I try flirting with Isabella I always say something lame or stupid like

you have good teeth I like your flower ( she's into wearing flowers now instead of bows ) you have a good personality you're a sweet girl ( I sound like dad when he compliments Candace ) nice hat ( this one's my favorite because whenever I say it she's never has a hat on)

trust me I can make a 30 page list of stupid things I say to her but I'm not really in the mood to make an idiot of myself right now

"why am I so dumb when I'm around her" sigh " and this awkwardness between us definitely doesn't help my situation" I put the pitcher back in the fridge and walked back outside to find her looking through my I-Pod

"lemonade my lady" handing her a glass

"why thank you kind sir" she said smiling and taking a sip. "um is it just me or has this lemonade gotten better"

"well it's not like the recipe you gave me wasn't already perfect I just did a little Phineas Flynn tweaking to spice it up some"

"hey do you remember when we were 8 and we use to make lemonade every day after school"

"that was the worst lemonade in the world it was way to sour because we'd always forget the sugar"

"and then we out to much in and it was way too sweet"

"oh man and that one time when we made a giant pitcher for your fireside picnic"

"oh gosh we used like 14 lemons, a jug of water and you got the guys to come over with you it was so hilarious to watch every ones face pucker up after taking one sip" she said puckering up her lips 'wow her lips look so soft" I thought to myself leaning down slightly toward her. I was close enough to where I could feel her warm breath on my face 'I want to kiss her but I can't I don't know why but I just can't' I thought pulling away

"um y...you said you wanted to hang out so let's hang out. what do you want to do?"I said nervously "

"go to the park"

"sure"

"cool juts let me go home and change and I'll be back in 20 minutes" she said running off

"ok" I yelled going inside "I need to talk to Ferb"

Isabella's Pov

"I can't believe it" I said entering my room heading to my closet "he leans into kiss me and then he pulls away like nothing happened now where going to the park I'm so confused right now I need to talk to Gretchen" I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial #3

**I hope you liked the first chapter please review if you have any comments or suggestions till next time avii Flynn-Fletcher is out peace**


	2. Ch 2: Conversations

**ok so here's the second chapter of hey do you remember I'm so sorry it took me forever to post I've cramin for my Finals but lucky for me my summer starts wensday so you will see more of me **

Isabella's Pov

"I can't believe it" I said entering my room heading to my closet "he leans into kiss me and then he pulls away like nothing happened now where going to the park I'm so confused right now I need to talk to Gretchen" I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial #3 (Phineas and Ferb are my #1 & 2 )

"Hello" I heard over the phone

"Gretchen" I said putting her on speaker so I could change "I need to talk to you"

"Sure what's up I mean is everything ok"

"I don't know I'm really confused"

"why what's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Phineas just kiss me well he almost did he was really close and ugh Phineas just kissed me" I shouted searching through my closet

"slow down tell me what happened" she said calmly

"Phineas and I were in the backyard drinking some lemonade, joking around about when we were all 8 and we made lemonade for the fireside picnic. Then I made this pucker face like you guys did when you drank it next thing I know he's leaning in like he's about to kiss me I mean he was like 3centimeters form kissing me then he just pulled away like nothing happened. Now we're going to the park together I mean what if it gets all awkward between us." I sighed "Gretchen I don't know what to do" I pleaded changing into a pair of blue jeans and a light pink shorts sleeved T-shirt.

"Then I'll tell you what to do. Take charge"

"What?" I asked even more confused now 'she must be kidding'

"you heard me take charge he look he obviously likes you and wanted to kiss you ort he wouldn't have tried if anything he got scared because he doesn't know if you like back"

'please' I thought to myself 'I've been dropping hints since we were like three where 15 now (yeah I know) but I have 3theroies

1. He doesn't like me but doesn't want to hurt me (he sweet like that)

2. He's amazing at playing hard to get(hey I'm trying to stay positive)

3. He is completely and utterly oblivious to me (the sad truth)

"If he won't kiss you then you kiss him" she stated breaking my thoughts

"m...me kiss him? no way out of the question I...I can't" I said nervously

"of course you can you're a fireside girl and fireside girls don't wait for things to happen we make them happen. I got to go Ferb needs my help I'll talk to you later bye"

"Gretchen" I asked but she had already hung up "if he won't kiss you then you kiss him." I repeated "If he won't kiss you then you kiss him. If Phineas won't kiss me then I'll kiss him... this is going to go smoothly" I said sarcastically flopping face down on my bed

Phineas' Pov

I was in the kitchen with my head down on the table thinking until I was interrupted

"dude are you ok" just the person I needed

"I almost kissed Isabella" I blurted out

"you what?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice

"I almost kissed Isabella" I said with my head still on the table

"how do you almost kiss someone" he asked taking a seat in the chair next to me

"by leaning in to kiss her then chickening out and pulling away" I said embarrassed "as if things between us weren't already weird. Ferb what should I do" I asked finally lifting up my head "I just tried to kiss my best friend"

"maybe it's time you tell her how you feel"

"that's just it Ferb I don't know how I feel anymore I mean I have always had a crush on her and I have always really liked her but honestly I really think I'm in love with her. But as if I'm ever going to be able to tell her that."

"why can't you?" he asked sincerely

"Because she's my best friend Ferb. you can't just go up to your best friend and say I'm in love with you I have been since we first met, plus I doubt she feels the same way to begin with." I said sadly placing my head back on the table.

"of course she likes you" I could hear the confidence in his voice.

"what makes you so sure"

"because I've seen the way she looks at you and I've seen the way she acts when your around her trust me she likes you"

"really"

"really" he said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Ferb" I said still a little unsure of what to do

"No problem" he got up to leave but stopped in the door way "but just remember it's now or never dude if you really love her like you just said you do then tell her sooner's better than later" and with that he left the room

"sooner's better then later" I repeated to myself and going back outside to rack my brain

"Maybe Ferb's right maybe it is time to tell Isabella how I feel and whatever happens, happens like he said it's now or never."

**I'm not really happy with Isabella's Pov but I hope you did I'd love to get any feedback, comments, or suggestions you guys have**


	3. Ch 3: To the park

**I feel so bad for taking so long to post I wanted to wait till I finished the fifth chapter but I got impatient and I was also feeling lazy so I feel twice as bad for not posting. For now Im gonna shut my mouth and let you read**

**Sadly I don't own the rights to Phineas and Ferb but if I did how cool would that be**

Isabella's Pov

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this what if Gretchen's wrong and he doesn't like me" I was sitting at my dresser applying my pink lip-gloss and clipping a pink flower in my hair I was starting to feel paranoid "the last time I told him I liked him more than a friend he thought he thought I meant he was like a brother to me" 'yeah you can see why kissing him has ended up being my only real option' "but on the other hand maybe she's right this could be the one way to finally let him know how I feel" I looked at my clock to see my 20 minutes were up. I went down stairs, locked the door and headed for the backyard across the street my head throbbing filled with thoughts. I was about to open the gate when I got a text.

'stop worrying about it so much before you give yourself a headache you're going to the park so have fun don't waste the whole day thinking about how to go along with this everything's going to work out trust me'

From: Gretchen

Received: Sat 2:45pm

'thanks Gretchen' I texted back and with that I took a deep breath and opened the gate.

"hey Phineas you ready"? I asked

"yeah" he got up and walked over to me "let's go" we walked in silence for the next 6 blocks until he broke it

"do remember when we were little and anytime we went somewhere together we'd always raced each other."

"that was so much fun we would always try to trip each other or push each other out the way but no matter what."

"I would always win" we said in unison

"excuse me I though you just said you always won" I asked in shock

"That's because I did always win"

"you did not"

"I did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"you did not and I'll prove it" I took his hand and walked back to his house "get into position" I said tying up my shoes

"I hope you realize you're going to lose"

"you just keep telling yourself that" I said getting into my running stance him doing the same "the rules we race from her to the oak tree in the middle of the park no stops and no cheap shots like pushing me into a bush" I said with a smirk playing on my face it's been at least 10 years and I'm still not even with him for that.

"hey un my defense we were 5 and it's not like you were the only victim let's not forget you pulled me down with you when you fell"

"oh please your landing was so much better than mine I fall on a bush and you fall on me"

"I said I was sorry"

"whatever" I said playfully "so are we doing this

"we're doing this"

"Ok then on your mark"

"get set"

"let's go" I said happily running down the street

"come on slow poke I thought you were going to beat me" I yelled back to time once we were half way there

"don't worry I will" he said passing me we had just gotten into the park and were coming up to the tree. I was right behind him when I tripped and fell into him causing us both to fall on the ground laying side by side

"well that was fun" I laughed scooting back into something

"very"

**Yay chapter3 is done**


	4. Ch 4: Having fun

**Here's chapter4 enjoy**

Phineas' Pov

"very" I said in a playful yet sarcastic voice crawling over and sitting next to her "so are we even

"totally even" she said fixing my hair

"good and hey it looks like you won" I said noticing we were sitting against the tree we had just been racing towards

"well technically we did both stop before we got here so let's just call it a tie plus if I didn't trip you probably would have won"

"yeah I probably would have" I replied smirking

"uh oh my gosh you are so conceded" she said pushing me playfully

"you know I'm kidding I mean come on knowing you I didn't have a chance you would have passed me in the end you were always good like that"

" awe that is so true" she said giggling

"oh and I'm the conceded one"

"Uh you know what be quiet" she said sweetly closing her eyes and laying her head on the tree "it's really nice to be here at the park with you"

"really"

"yeah we use to have such a good time here when we were little and I don't see any harm in reliving some of those good times" she said getting up and walking away

"where are you going"

"that's a good question. I am going to go have some fun" she said smiling "now I have a question for you are you coming with me or are you going to sit there all day with your I-Pod"

"I think I'm going to sit here all day with my I-Pod" I said unable to hold in the laugh from seeing her expression.

"Ha, ha, ha hey you want to know something" she asked sitting back down next to me

"sure what"

"you're not funny"

"I'll have you know that I am extremely funny I use to make you laugh all the time" "oh yeah I remember that" she said smiling "gosh I had such a bad since of humor back then"

"wow you're so nice"

"awe thanks, you are so sweet" we sat in silence for a few minutes until I started thinking

"hey Isabella are you still ticklish" I asked scooting closer to her

"extremely why" she asked innocently me moving closer

"what a sec..." she started her eyes filled with realization "don't you dare" she said putting up her hands 'like that's going to stop me' I thought to myself as I started tickling her sides until she was lying on the ground me ending up sitting on top of her my knees on each side of her body trying to keep her still.

"Phineas stop it get off me" she laughed grabbing my arms and trying her best to pull them from her sides and failing "Phineas get off"

"make me get off" I replied laughing only to see that in seconds are positions had been switched leaving me laying on the ground shocked

"you told me to make you get off" she said triumphantly from her spot on top of me

"wow those body building classes you've been taking are really paying off"

"you think so"

"yeah to bad you forgot one minor detail"

"really what"

"that I took it with you" I said flipping us back over and tickling her again

Isabella's Pov

"get off of me" I said laughing 'this is so not cool'

"no I don't think I will" 'I can't do this anymore my sides can't take it' I gathered all my strength and flipped us back over

"I asked you nicely to stop" I said trying to catch my breath only to hear the sound of him laughing as a response

"and I was going to"

"and when were you planning on doing that"

"when I got bored so we're looking at a good hour"

"you where planning on doing this for an hour"

"yes, yes I was you should try it, it's very amusing"

"ok I will" I stated starting to tickle him back "your right this is fun"

"I didn't mean try it on me" he said laughing

"well who better to try it on then the person that suggested it, besides this is just like old times" I smiled then finding that I was back under him after 5minutes

"now it's just like old times" he said starting to attack my sides once more. I don't know how long this went on for the 2 of us rolling around in the dirt and grass like 4year olds tickling each other like crazy. 'I'm so going to need a bath'

**Please review and tell me any suggestions or comments you have also I'd love it if you go check out my poll so I can decied what to write next I should also have chapter5 up by monday so keep your eyes open. I am so excited to see Phineas and Ferb: Summer belongs to you! tonight I saw it on disneyxd monday but I cant get enough of it **


	5. Ch 5: What just happened

**sorry this chapters really short**

Phineas' Pov

I have no idea how we'd been doing this when I pinned her hands down hopping to catch my breath only realizing how tired I was.

"ok now your cheating last time I checked the rules never said you could pin me down"

"last time I checked this game didn't have rules" I said not noticing that are faces were getting closer until are foreheads were touching

"well maybe you should check a little harder" she said leaning up and closing the small space between are lips. it wasn't anything serious just a simple 7 second peak on the lips but it was still enough to leave me red in the face

Isabella's Pov

'I can't believe I kissed him that I'm still kissing him' I thought to my myself pulling away blushing in embarrassment

"I am so sorry" I said nervously turning my head to avoid eye contact. He let go of my hands and got off me with a shocked look on his face

"You...you just kissed me"

"um yeah "

"w... we just kissed"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said looking down wait for him to anwser but it just stayed silent. 'Maybe I should just go'. "umm look at the time I should go home" I said standing up and walking away. "I... I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Isabella wait" he said standing up

"I got to go bye Phineas" I said before running off

Phineas' Pov

"But Isabella I don't want you to go" I said watching her run off "cause I like you too" I whispered sitting back down 'why is that so easy to say to everyone but her'

**I hope you guys liked Chapter5 of hey do you remember send me a message or review if you have any comments, suggestions or request **


	6. Ch 6: So What Now

**I am so so so sorry for the long wait. lets just say things haven't been going all to well but thank fully the start of 2011 has calmed stuff down. I currently working on a new years phinbella one-shot and ch7 of this and if all goes as planned they will be posted by next sunday **

**I love you all and Happy New Year **

**P.S I'm really really sorry for the wait**

Isabella's Pov

"Isabella are you ok" said a faint voice from behind my door

"Gretchen?"

"yeah it's me" she said opening the door. "are you ok"

"I'm fine what are you doing here"

"I texted you 5 times and didn't get a reply so I got worried."

"Sorry I had my phone off"

"So what happened" she asked giving me a friendly nudge"

"well we went to the park, then had a tickle fight and then I kissed him and went home the end so how are you" I said trying to change the subject.

"hold on you kissed him?" she asked trying to understand her friends rapid message

"yep"

"and you just left"

"pretty much" I said staring at the floor

"why?"

"when I kiss him he didn't kiss me back and when I tried apologizing he totally phased me out so I panicked and left before it could get worse"

"so what now"

"I don't know maybe I should just give up and stop making a fool of myself"

"no you can't give up"

"why?"

"Because that's quitter talk and the Isabella I Know is not a quitter go talk to him"

"I can't talk to him now I don't know what to say to him"

"well sleep on it cause If you guys don't talk soon you could lose out" she said walking toward the door "I'll see you later okay promised my mom I'd make dinner"

"okay"

Phineas' Pov

"I'm so stupid" I murmured to myself as I went on my way home. "hey bro" I said entering our room.

"hey so how'd it go

"pretty well"

"good for you so you finally told her you feel"

"not exactly"

"oh then she told you how she felt"

"I wouldn't say that, that happened either"

"so what did happen"

**Sorry if it's bad I'll try making ch7 better**

******T********hanks for reading and please review**


	7. It's gonna be ok

**Hey Everyone I think this chapter cmae out pretty well but I'll let you be the judge of that so here's chapter 7**

"Well don't just sit there go talk to the her and set thing right"

"I can't just go over there after what happened"

"ok then I'll just invite her over" Ferb said nonchalantly pulling his phone out of his pocket

"No!" Phineas yelled jumping up taking the phone from his brother "I… I'm not ready to face her yet I don't even know what I should say the next time I see her"

"how about sorry " his step brother said as if it was simple causing red head to sigh and bury his head in his pillow

"tell me this bro why's this so hard for you"

"what do you mean?" he asked lifting his head up slightly

"my brother Phineas Flynn loves taking on a challenge no matter how crazy, wild, or dangerous it maybe so you is telling a girl let alone one that he's been friends with seen we've been tots how he feels so hard for him to do?"

"I don't know" he sighed "maybe cause he's scared" He spoke quietly

"but why is he scared? what is there for you to be scared of? what do you have to lose?"

"scared of what happens after we get together or should I say if we get together I'm scared of what's going to happen to are friendship if it doesn't work out between us, I'm scared that I have no idea what the outcome is, and scared that if I mess up I'll lose her forever"

"that's what love is it's Phin it scary and unpredictable but if it's the real deal then you have nothing to worry about"

"so your saying I should go talk to her"

"I'm saying stop thinking about the then and there and start thinking about the here and now or your relationships goanna be over before it starts"

"thanks Ferb you're the best" he said hugging his brother

"you're welcome he " replied returning the hug

"Boys it's time for dinner"

"coming mom"

**So there you go I'm aalmost done with ch8 and the new years you shot so if anything they'll be posted the sameday**


End file.
